


The Sick Fic

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Epic Friendship, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sick Character, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith gets a cold, and being a good boyfriend Lance is there to take care of him.Oneshot/drabble





	The Sick Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemistry69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemistry69/gifts).



Keith had gotten a cold somehow. Lance wasn't too sure how if he was gonna be honest, but he himself wasn't worried about getting sick. So without a second thought he wanted to take care of him until he got better once again. 

"Lance... Lance!"

Lance poked around in the doorway to look at his boyfriend on the couch. "Yeah babe? You okay?"

He was holding the sandwich he was about to eat. And honestly he kind of looked like he was about to cry. "I said I wanted jelly on the top and peanut butter on the bottom."

"...flip the sandwich, babe."

Keith did so, and beamed. "You're a genius!"

Lance didn't care what he was as long as he was with him. 


End file.
